Professional photographers for weddings, press conferences and the like, generally work with two cameras, one with a narrow lens and the other with a wide lens. This allows the photographer to quickly switch between the two cameras for close-up work and distance shots. Such an arrangement does have disadvantages. Carrying two cameras around the neck is bulky and cumbersome and the cameras are prone to damage from banging into one another.